La guerra de las Equestrias
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Cuando un viejo enemigo de las princesas empieza a reclutar a los seres más peligrosos del multiverso, solo podrán ser detenido por un hombre del pantano y los seres más poderosos del multiverso. Fanfic grupal. Gracias a Iv Anhell por la idea del villano. Hecho por Edgareo, Sesskagome and ShadeShaw y Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan.
1. Los mercenarios

**Este se trata de un fanfic grupal, entre los que participan Edgareo, OtakuMaster159, Sesskagome and ShadeShaw y otros aún por confirmar. Sí a alguien le interesa participar, solo necesita un Oc héroe y otro villano de algún fanfic que haya hecho o planee hacer. **

* * *

Fluttershy cuidaba tranquilamente de sus animales, pensando en lo ocurrido últimamente. Tras que Ahnnilus regresara e intentara volver a destruir Equestria, ella y sus amigas se habían fusionado con los elementos para detenerle, y se habían vuelto más poderosas que las princesas. Y eso no terminaba ahí. G, el hermano de M, el novio de Twilight, había escapado de donde le habían enviado, así que él y Cazador fueron tras él. Habían pasado unos días y aún no habían vuelto. Pero para Fluttershy, lo más especial ocurrió la noche que se del día que se fueron. Mind, o como hacía que lo llamaran ahora, Blulk, había vuelto a su vida. Había estado atrapado en la inexistencia hasta que Fluttershy lo libero. Por eso nadie lo recordaba. Una vez hubo vuelto, lo presentaron junto a sus amigas, y arreglaron su problema con las princesas. Desde entonces había estado viviendo con ella en su casa. Ya no podía volver a su forma normal, pero ella no le importaba su aspecto. Ella lo amaba por su interior. Por lo atento y amable que era con ella siempre, y lo mucho que la cuidaba. Durante las noches, estar abrazado a él era como estarlo a una oso, debido a lo suave de su pelaje y lo caluroso de su cuerpo. Con él ya no había vuelto a pasar frío por las noches. Pero desde entonces, Blulk no había bajado la guardia frente a su primo, esperando que volviera a aparecer. Pero no era el momento de preocuparse por eso, así que al final acabo olvidándose del asunto. Fluttershy dejo sus pensamientos al notar que alguien le tiraba de su melena.

-¿Angel? ¿Qué ocurre?

Él simplemente le hacía señas para intentar hacerle entender.

-¿Planta? ¿Planta zombie? No ¿Planta que camina?

Angel empezó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente, luego empezó a correr hacía el bosque.

-¡Espera Angel no vayas, es peligroso!

Fluttershy siguió corriendo a Angel, y poco después de entrar en la espesura del bosque, logro detenrlo con la poca magia que había aprendido, y lo coloco en su lomo.

-Bien, Angel. No me des esos sustos. Ahora volvamos a casa.

Cuando Fluttershy se dio la vuelta, se topo con algo. Pensó que era un árbol, pero al alzar la vista se dio cuenta que no. Unos enormes ojos rojos sin emoción alguna la observaban. Aquella criatura debía ser un poco más grande que su novio.

* * *

Blulk estaba esperando a Fluttershy mientras le ayudaba dando de comer a sus animales. Todavía no se creía todo lo que había pasado mientras él estaba atrapado en la inexistencia. Un destructor de mundos había atacado la tierra, habían sido invadidos por anti-bronys y varios humanos habían visitado su mundo enamorandose de algunas de sus amigas, y luego el retorno del destructor y ellas convertidas en alicornios. Fluttershy le había hablado de M y Cazador, y de Afterlife, la hermana buena de Ahnnilus. Se habían ido antes de su regreso, pero tenían claro que esos dos iban a volver. Lo de Afterlife.

-¡Aaaaah!

Un grito le aparto de sus quehaceres. Aquella parecía la voz de Fluttershy, y provenía del interior del bosque. Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió volando en su dirección. Observo volando por encima del bosque, y vio a Fluttershy encogida en el suelo, y a una enorme figura acercándose a ella. Volo en picado hacia allí, y placo al monstruo enviándolo contra los árboles y los derribo. Después se dio la vuelta.

-Fluttershy, ¿estás bien?

Ella abrió los ojos, y cuando le vio se refugio bajo su ala. Mientras intentaba tranquilizarla, la criatura empezaba a volver a levantarse. Blulk se coloco delante de su novia para protegerla, cuando reconocio en parte el aspecto del monstruo. Era el hombre-cosa, o en este caso, el pony-cosa. Blulk se fijo en el interés que mostraba en Fluttershy, y entendió porque.

-Fluttershy, no le tengas miedo. No te hará nada.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Confía en mi, es inofensivo. Solo no le tengas miedo.

Ella le miro a él, y luego al pony-cosa, y se tranquilizo. El pony-cosa se detuvo de inmediato. Blulk se acerco a él.

-Dime, ¿que haces aquí, y que buscas?

El pony-cosa levanto su pata, y la puso en su frente. Una serie de ramas salían de ellas y se metían por los oídos y fosas nasales de Blulk, haciendo que le golpeara una oleada de visiones. Vio a su primo liberado por un carnero rodeado de un aura maligna. Luego un viaje a otra dimensión para encontrarse con la versión de Dedpool de Pinkie. Luego, presencio su plan de viajar a otras dimensiones a su causa. No sabia que pretendían, pero no podía ser bueno. Presenció una serie de imágenes de distintos seres malvados derrotados por héroes de otras Equestrias. También vio la visita de esos seres por parte del carnero. En ese momento el pony-cosa rompió la conexión.

-¿Estás bien? Por favor contéstame, ¿qué te pasa?

Fluttershy se hallaba casi llorando a su lado para ver que le pasaba.

-Sí, sí, tranquila, estoy bien.-dijo calmándola, para dirigirse hacía el pony-cosa.-Déjame adivinar, tienes la misma función en estos mundos que tu homologo del universo Marvel como guardián del nexo de realidades. Has venido aquí para crear un equipo para enfrentarnos a ellos, y has empezado por mí para ir a por los demás.

El pony-cosa no respondió. Simplemente, abrió un portal detrás suya, y le indico a Blulk que pasara.

-¿De que hablas, adonde vas?

Blulk le explico la situación a Futtershy, y se dispuso a despedirse de ella.

-Pero, hemos pasado tanto tiempo separados, ¿y ahora te vas a ir en un viaje con un desconocido igual que M?

-Te prometo que volveré, al igual que hará M. Además, mi primo es mi responsabilidad. Si le hiciera daño a otra realidad sería en parte mi culpa. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Lo entiendo.-dijo ella un poco triste.

Se despidió de ella con un apasionado beso. Momentos después de entrar a través del portal con el pony-cosa y cerrarse, algunos soldados llegaron junto a Erick.

-Fluttershy, detectamos una fractura deliespacial en esta zona. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Blulk?

-Es algo difícil de explicar.-le contesto Fluttershy.

* * *

Un hombre trajeado, de aparentemente avanzada edad, estaba en su despacho, mirando hacia un paisaje desierto, cuando de repente, un hombre, entró dando un portazo.

-Señor...tenemos malas noticias...-diría el hombre, cansado por la carrera.

-¿Que pasa ingeniero?-diría este, sin darse la vuelta.

-Parece ser que esos estupidos ponies lograron destruir a todos los robots...¡A TODOS! No quedó ninguno...-diría, recuperándose de la carrera.

-Entendido...puede retirarse...-diría, sin aparente molestia, mientras el ingeniero solo salia por la puerta y la cerraba-Parece ser que esos ponies son más listos de lo que pensaba...nunca crei que iban a poder acabar con todo mi ejercito de robots...pero esto no quedara asi...volvere...y mas fuerte que nunca...-reflexionaba, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro portazo-¿Ya están aquí? No pense que iban a tardar tan poco...-diría, a las tres figuras que habían entrado, pero aun sin inmutarse y sin girarse.

-¿Cómo sabías que veníamos?-diría, un hombre vestido de azul marino, con gabardina y bufanda del mismo color, entrando junto a un ser musculoso de piel blanca, con pelo, uña ojos y pantalones negros, y junto a una chica de pelo lacio y rosa con un traje de Deadpool, se podía notar cierta tensión entre los dos últimos.

-Simple...mi máquina detectó una alteración dimensional que yo no estaba causando...a si que sabia que venia alguien de otro Universo...y por eso, tuve la molestia de investigar sobre vosotros...-diría, pulsando un botón y haciendo aparecer una pantalla, en la pantalla apareció la chica rosada- Pinkamena Diane Pie, también conocida como PinkiePool, mataste a las 6 portadoras de los elementos y a las princesas, tu fin es destruir a cada una de ellas en todas las dimensiones posibles...-pulsando otro botón, apareció el chico musculoso-Tu eres un chico contaminado...uno que se puede convertir en una especie de Hulk Blanco...quieres venganza...venganza contra tu primo...-se cambió la imagen a una del otro ser-Grogar...tu eres del que menos información tengo...solo se que eres un viejo enemigo de esa tal...Celestia...-diría, mientras la pantalla se apagaba, dejando sorprendidos a los otros tres...

-Sabe mucha información...¿le matamos?-diria la chica rosada, con entusiasmo.

-No podríais hacer eso...soy importante para vuestro equipo...

-¿Como estas tan seguro de eso listillo?-diría, el ser musculoso, crujiendose los nudillos.

-Principalmente, porque estáis aquí. Si hubiéseis querido matarme ya lo hubiéseis hecho, ya que la señorita me hubiese matado en un instante. Venís a por mi, necesitais a alguien con maquinaria...alguien con inventos...

-Je...¿para que tener inventos cuando tienes esta super fuerza?

-No todo es fuerza bruta, amigo mío, a veces necesitas un poco de inteligencia y picardía...-el Wulk hizo amago de ir a por el, pero Grogar se lo impidió.

-No me he equivocado contigo...me gusta tu actitud...tu inteligencia...y tu preparación con nuestra llegada...entonces que dices, ¿te apuntas?

-Por supuesto...mis maquinas estan a vuestro servicio...pronto me vengare de esos...Mercenarios...jejejej...

* * *

En mitad del bosque Everfree, el poni-cosa aparecía junto a Blulk.  
-Bien, ¿dónde debemos empezar a buscar a los elegidos?  
El poni-cosa simplemente empezó a caminar en dirección a Ponyville.  
-Un compañero de viaje silencioso. Así está mejor.-dijo Blulk para empezar a seguirle.

* * *

Mientras en la base de Los Mercenarios, habia una gran fiesta por la reciente victoria contra los robots.

-Esto me recuerda a mis antiguos tiempos de humano, jeejej...ya se me había olvidado la sensación de ganar una batalla...-diría Rocket Storm, brindando junto a Black Explosion, borracho, como de costumbre.

-Hicimos un buen trabajo...no sabia que eras tan buena, prima...-diría Many Faces, riendo, a su prima Rarity.

-No es para tanto... aprendí del mejor-diría esta, haciendo sonrojar al unicornio.

-En serio Greenshy, Flutter es asombrosa, sin ella no hubiésemos conseguido ganar...que digo, no hubiéramos conseguido ganar sin ti!-diria Fast Runner, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda del Pegaso, haciendo que casi se atragantase, tanto, que su hermana tuvo que darle varios golpes para que lanzase el trozo de comida que se le habia quedado atascado.

-Cariño, estas bien?-diría Fluttershy, preocupada.

-No te preocupes-dijo tosiendo-No es nada.

* * *

El pony-cosa apareció en en Ponyville, haciendo que todo el mundo entrase en pánico.  
-¡El horror, el horror!  
-Tranquilos, no os hará nada. Es inofensivo.-pero a ver a Blulk también el pánico creció.-Ya empezamos. ¿Puedes aguantarte sin que el miedo te atraiga y calcines a alguien?  
El pony-cosa solo siguió caminando ignorando a todos.  
-Me tomare eso como un sí.-dijo siguiéndole.

La alarma empezó a sonar en la base de los mercenarios.

-Alerta general, alerta general, dos extraños ponies están causando el pánico en Ponyville, preparen las armas, preparen las armas!-se oiria por los altavoces.

-Y se acabo la fiesta...-diría Longshot, agarrando su rifle francotirador, mientras que cada uno de los 10 Mercenarios y las 6 chicas pillaban sus armas y se dirigian afuera de la base.

De vuelta con Blulk y el pony-cosa.

-Creo que deberíamos intentar ocultarnos antes de que nos encuentren y provoquemos un malentendido. Espera, esos ponis que se acercan por allí, ¿están manejando armas de fuego?  
El pony-cosa empezó a caminar en su dirección. Principalmente, se centraba en cierto pegaso verde de crin roja.

Los 16 ponies rodearon rápidamente a los dos "intrusos" y les apuntaron con sus armas.

-¿Quienes sois? ¡Identificaos! ¿Porque estáis causando el caos aquí?-diría Many Faces, mientras los demás no dejaban de apuntarlos.

-Tranquilos, no buscamos problemas, venimos a advertiros sobre un peligro que... ¡no, pero que haces!  
El pony-cosa había agarrado la cabeza de Greenshy y empezado a introducir sus ramas en su cerebro.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué le haces a mi hermano?-diría Shade, mientras apuntaba con una magnum al pony-cosa, pero fue interrumpido por Greenshy...

-Chicos...parece ser que Grey se ha aliado con otros enemigos de otros Universos...

-¡Por el amor de...! ¿Ese maldito viejales no se va a cansar nunca o que? Acabamos de derrotarle, por el amor de Celestia-diría Rocket Storm, tirando su lanzacohetes al suelo, furioso.

El pony-cosa se separo de Greenshy.  
-Bueno, veo que ya se lo has explicado. Por eso estamos aquí, hemos venido para que nos acompañéis y vayamos a detenerles.

-Entendido...-diria Greenshy, dando un paso adelante.

-Yo voy también, no pienso evitar que te quedes con toda la diversión-dijo Fast Runner, mientras daba un paso adelante mientras guardaba su escopeta.

-Mi Lanzacohetes esta con vosotros compañeros...-diria Rocket, mientras hacia un saludo militar, poniéndose en dos patas.

-Lo mismo digo con mis habilidades de fuego-dijo Mad Fire, haciendo malabares con bolas de fuego.

-¡También puedes contar con mis explosiones!-diría Black Explosion, mientras bebía una de sus botellas de alcohol.

-Contaras también con mis deliciosos Sandwiches!-diría Big Gun, ofreciendo uno a los "extraños"

-Y supongo que necesitareis a un medico...por si las moscas, verdad?

-Y un Francotirador...-diría Longshot, con su rifle.

-Y por supuesto...un espía...-diría mientras se transformaba en Blulk.

-Perfecto, pensé que tardaríamos más en convenceros.  
Un portal azul se abrió tras ellos, mientras Blulk cogía el Sandwich.  
-Despedíos de vuestros seres queridos, y luego entrad. Tenemos mucha gente a la que buscar.-dijo Blulk siguiendo al pony-cosa a través del portal.

-Bueno Fluttershy...nos veremos luego...¿vale cariño?-diría este, siendo abrazado con fuerza por la Pegaso.

-No te preocupes Flutter, yo cuidare de el-diría Shade, dándole una sonrisa a su cuñada.

-¡Primos, tened suerte!-diría Rarity, despidiéndose con un pañuelo, mientras Twilight, sin que nadie lo viese, le lanzo un beso a Longshot, el cual solo se sonrojo.

-Hermano, ten cuidado!-diría Applejack, dando una palmada a Big Gun.

-Bien...¡a la aventura!-gritaría Greenshy, mientras los 10 Mercenarios entraban en el Portal, pero sin que nadie se fijara, una pequeña figura se colo junto a los demás segundos antes de de cerrarse el portal.


	2. Super vs Smash

**En este capítulo y los siguientes colaborará Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan.**

* * *

En lo alto de las llanuras, una poderosa forma se incorpora, plegando sus alas. Estaba devorando sin piedad a hipogrifo que había cazado. Entre sus terribles garras de 30 centímetros, sujetaba al animal... Cuando sintió una presencia acercándose a él.

-Hummm... ¿Quien osa acercarse a mí? Si no me dice quien es, lo volveré una brocheta al carbón-amenazó.

Grogar se acerco y dijo:  
-No te preocupes, no somos enemigos, venimos a presentarte un trato...

-¿Trato? ¿Que clase de trato?

-Pues bien señor, sabemos que a usted no le caen bien esos ponies...y por eso...queremos hacer un trato para reunir mas poder y acabar con nuestros objetivos...

-¿Ah sí? Bien, no negaré que... aborrezco de sobremanera a esos insulsos caballitos, ¿a que te refieres exactamente?-inquirió con bastante interés.

-Veras...ya tenemos al musculo-señalaría a Whulk-a la eficiente-señalaría a Pinkie-y al cerebro-señalaría a Grey-solo nos queda un par de piezas claves...y tu eres una de ellas... únete a nosotros...y conseguiremos nuestro objetivo!

-¿Un mundo sin ponies? ¡Suena fantástico!-Sonrió con suficiencia-Necesitarán mi astucia y nivel de destrucción para hacer añicos, jejeje

-Entonces, estas dentro?

-¡Por supuesto!-y estrechó su garra contra la suya.

* * *

Lex Luthor llevaba varios meses tratando en vano de deshacerse de Superpony, puesto que era parte fundamental de sus planes eliminar a toda versión existente de Superman, pero esta versión era demasiado difícil de matar, y es que casi nunca actuaba solo, cuando aparecia lo hacia acompañado del Grifo Green Lantern.

Lex sabia que necesitaba ayuda, para poder vencer a los nuevos héroes de Equestria antes de aparecieran mas y se volvieran una gran amenaza como fueron en Tierra-2, pero hasta el momento no había escuchado de ningún viajera dimensión llegando a Equestria.

Mientras eso pasaba cerca del edificio que servia como fachada para el laboratorio de Luthor se abrió un portal del cual salieron Whulk y "PinkiePool" (No se como llamarla).

– ¿Estas segura que esta es la Equestria correcta? – Pregunta el pony blanco

– Sipi – Responde la pony de traje rojo

– Sera mejor buscarlo y encontrarlo rápidamente –

El pony calvo observaba desde una pantalla como esos dos extraños ponies habían salido del portal y por un momento pensó en ir corriendo hacia ellos, sin embargo el no hacia las cosas por impulso por lo que se puso a analizar la situación buscando sacarle la mayor ventaja posible, luego de media hora les mostro el camino hasta su laboratorio subterráneo.

-Así que aquí vive el pony que Grogar nos mando buscar. Desde luego ahí que reconocer que se trata de un tipo con recursos.-dijo Whulk observando a su alrededor.

-¡Me encanta ir a hacer nuevos amigos!-grito Pinkiepool mientras caminaba por delante de Whulk dando saltos.

– _¿Quienes seran esos dos? _– Se pregunto Lex

Luthor los vio entrar al edificio que servia como fachada y el mismo salio a recibirlos.

Whulk se paro enfrente a Luthor.

-¿Eres Lex Luthor?-le pregunto mientras Pinkiepool seguía dando saltos alrededor de los dos.

– Si, Yo soy Lex Luthor - Exclama el pony Calvo extendiendo su casco.

-¡Encantada! Yo soy Pinkiepool, aunque para los amigos soy simplemente Pinkie. Tú y yo seremos grandes amigos, y juntos...

Whulk le tapo la boca con la pezuña aunque está seguía moviendo su boca.

-Disculpala, es un tanto, especial... Bueno, a lo que nos ocupa. Nuestro "jefe" quiere que nos hagamos un favor mutuo. Tú nos ayudas con nuestro plan, y nosotros con tu "supermolestia".

-Y yo creía que mis chistes eran malos.-dijo Pinkiepool mientras Whulk le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

Lex estuvo pensando por un rato y vio que no tendria una oportunidad asi nunca en la vida por lo que acepto y se fue con ellos.

* * *

El portal se abre a las afueras de Ponyville de la siguiente Equestria.

-Así que en tu mundo tú sales con Fluttershy, ¿no?-le dice Blulk a Greenshy.

-Así es-suspira- se suponía que nos íbamos a casar ahora que todo se había tranquilizado...pero parece ser que todavía hay acción...-diría, perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Bah, tranquilo, ya verás como todos estaremos de vuelta en nuestros respectivos hogares antes de darnos cuenta.-ve al pony-cosa alejarse-Suerte que ahora estaís aquí vosotros para convencer a los habitantes de que no les haremos daño.

-Ya...normalmente todos se suelen comportar...pero espero que Black Explosion y Rocket no monten ningun numerito...uno es alcoholico y el otro cree que participo...en una tal guerra de...Vietnam creo que se llamaba...-susurraria el Pegaso, para que estos dos no lo escuchasen.

-¿Cree participar? ¿Vietnam? ¿Es que en vuestro mundo habéis estado en contacto con humanos?

-No exactamente, dice que el en su vida pasada era un humano y que participo en todo eso, la única que la cree es su hermana Lyra...al principio, cuando le conocí...todo el mundo excepto ella creía que estaba loco...luego Grey nos intento invadir..., pero antes de eso...Rocket encontró un libro que decía que los humanos podían existir en otros universos...así es como nació mi maquina multidimensional, y pude aprender cosas sobre esos...humanos...jejeje...

Mientras Blulk y Greenshy hablaban, y sin que ninguno de los Mercenarios se diese cuenta, una Pegaso apareció y, tirando al suelo a Greenshy y a Shade, mientras les daba un gran abrazo.

-AH! SOCORRO! ME ATACAN! AUXILIO!-gritaba Greenshy, mientras pataleaba.

-Quieres callarte tonto?-bromeo Shade, mientras como podia le daba una colleja-Solo nos esta abrazando...-rió un poco, mientras correspondia el abrazo.

-Parece que te has dado cuenta de quien soy ya, verdad?-bromeó la otra Pegaso, mientras se levantaba, y ayudaba a Shade a hacer lo mismo.

-Yup, a fin de cuentas, es dificil olvidar a tu hermana pequeña-rió, mientras la volvia a abrazar, haciendo que los otros 8 Mercenarios se quedasen sin habla, y que Big Gun y Black Explosion se atragantasen con su sandvitch y bebida, respectivamente.

-H...has dicho hermana menos...entonces eres...?-diria Greenshy, tranquilizandose, mientras se levantaba.

-Yup, soy tu hermana mayor, la mediana de los 3, Shine Moonlight!-dijo la Pegaso Gris, con una Cutie Mark de una Luna Menguante, que combinaba perfectamente con la CM de su hermana mayor, una Luna Creciente.

-Y...que paso contigo? Creo recordar que te secuestraron junto a Shade...-diria Greenshy, mientras se entristecia.

-Oh, veras, es una larga historia...jijijiji-dijo esta, mientras se sentaba y mandaba a sus dos hermanos sentarse tambien.

-Bueno, mientras tenéis este bonito reencuentro familiar, yo seguiré al pony-cosa. Este no creo que se moleste en esperar a nadie. Quedaos aquí, volveremos enseguida.-dijo Blulk mientras seguía a la grumosa masa verde hecha de raíces.

* * *

Clark iba en el tren a Canterlot puesto que no queria llamar la atencion de Luthor, pues sabia que el pony calvo deseaba eliminarlo de cualquier forma posible, el unicornio deseaba contactar al Grifo Green Lantern pues desde hace unos meses que no sabe de el, aun que la ultima vez que conversaron Jordan menciono que iria a Oa debido a su entrenamiento.

El unicornio iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando choco contra alguien. Cuando alzo la vista, vio como lo que parecía una masa de raíces se acercaba hacía él, mientras levantaba una pata intentando agarrar su cabeza.

Mientras, a unas calles de allí, Blulk solo tenía que seguir el rastro de ponys aterrorizados para encontrar al pony-cosa, quienes se asustaban aún más al verle.

-Je, quizás alguno de los mercenarios debería habernos acompañado para poder explicarles la situación.

Un enorme temblor sacudió las cercanías. Parecía provenir de la estación de trenes.

-A ver en que lío nos hemos metido.-dijo mientras salía volando hacia allí.

* * *

Clark se aseguro que no habia nadie cerca por lo que usando la fuerza que lo caracterizaba dio un pisoton haciendo que el pony-cosa perdiera el equilibrio y estaba por patearlo cuando un enorme pegaso negro que lo triplicaba en tamaño llego junto a ellos. Miro sorprendido al pony-cosa y a Clark. Mientras todos en la estación huían de la zona.

-Pero que... ¿Le has tumbado tú?-dijo hablandole a Clark.

Clark aprovecho la confusion y desaparecio entre la multitud reaparecien poco despues ya vestido con su traje de Superpony, tomando por sorpresa al pegaso ya que lo pateo mandandolo a volar. Blulk atravesó varias colinas a las afueras de la ciudad, para quedarse clavado en mitad de un enorme cráter en mitad de la nada.

-¿La versión pony de Superman? ¿En serio? Claro que yo soy la versión negra de Hulk, así que quizás debería ser un poco menos escéptico.

Blulk se fue levantando poco a poco mientras veía acercarse una estela rojiazul. Se paro sobre sus dos patas traseras, mientras Superpony lo empujaba dejando una enorme cicatriz en la tierra. Poco a poco, Blulk fue frenando su impulso, hasta acabar por detenerse. Una vez se frenaron, Blulk dejo salir una sonrisa maliciosa, y dijo:

-Mi turno.

Golpeo el estómago de Superpony con su pezuña derecha y lo mando volando hasta aterrizar a unos escasos kilómetros de la ciudad de Canterlot.

Mientras con los Mercenarios, las dos hermanas y el hermano ya habian acabado de contar historias, y estaban abrazados tiernamente en un abrazo familiar, mientras con los demas...

-Si, si, muy tierno todo, pero quiero acción!-diria Rocket, mientras mascullaba mas cosas inaudibles...

-Bueno...tengo una idea...-diría Many Faces, mientras se levantaba y se dirigia hacia Greenshy-Siento interrumpir este encuentro familiar, pero Greenshy...instalaste esa modificación a tu maquina?

-Eeeeyup-dijo, asintiendo, mientras le mostraba el aparato-La funcion de observación esta lista...

-Estas pensando lo que creo que estas pensando?-diria Fast Runner, acercandose a Many.

-Sip, considerando su aparición aquí, a lo mejor ellos estan en una situación...parecida...-diria Many, intentando averiguar como funcionaba la maquina.

-Trae anda, que no quiero que me la rompas...-diria Greenshy, mientras agarraba la maquina y toqueteaba unos botones, para que luego una pantalla apareciese y se mostrase lo que estaba sucediendo en el otro extremo de Canterlot.

-Gracias a Celestia...esto es mejor que nada!-diria Rocket, sentandose en frente de la pantalla, mientras comia unas palomitas que habia sacado Mad Fire.

-De donde sacastes las palomitas?-pregunto Big Mac, comiendose sus Sandvitches y sentandose.

-Un truco que me enseño Pinkie...-diria, divertido, mientras comia.

De vuelta con Blulk y Superpony, el segundo no paraba de dar vueltas a supervelocidad alrededor del primero, mientras golpeaba sus puntos de presión. Blulk harto, extendio sus alas y una ráfaga de aire golpeo a Superpony haciéndole frenar. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, Blulk le golpeo con sus dos patas delanteras incrustandole en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, Blulk le golpeo una vez y otra, y otra, hasta asegurarse de que ya no se movía. Una vez hubo parado, se quedo respirando exhausto, y miro hacía atrás. Allí vio parado al pony-cosa mirandoles tranquilamente.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. No vengas corriendo a ayudarme.-tras unos segundos de silencio, siguió hablandole.-¿No vas a aprovechar que está inconsciente para...?

La visión calorífica de Superpony abraso la carne de Blulk y el terreno arenoso tras este se cristalizo. Al cabo de unos momentos, Superpony se fijo en un bulto negro y quemado que se revolvía a unos metros de allí.

-Qué ganas tengo de volver a mi Equestria con mi Fluttershy.-dijo mientras sus heridas se regeneraban.

Mientras, con los Mercenarios, todos seguian mirando la pelea, incluso alguno que otro habia apostado para ver quien ganaba, pero no notaron que uno de ellos habia abandonado, y se dirigia rapidamente al lugar de la pelea.

Despues de un rato caminando, Many Faces llego a donde estaban los dos luchando en un cara a cara, antes de que se siguiesen peleando, el Mercenario se acerco, y hablo...

-Perdonad caballeros, creo que deberiais dejar de pelearos...no nos queda mucho tiempo...en cualquien momento pueden atacar...por favor Blulk, podrias explicarle lo antes posible nuestro problema a nuestro otro amigo?

-Eso... díselo... a ese.-dijo señalando con la cabeza al pony-cosa mientras forcejeaba con Superpony.

El pony-cosa se acerco a Superpony por detrás, y empezó a introducir sus raíces en su cráneo, mostrandole todas las imágenes del reclutamiento de Luthor. Clark sacude su cabeza y pide disculpas por la golpiza. Blulk se acerco y le dijo:

-Disculpame a mi también. En cuanto empiezo una pelea no puedo evitar dejarme llevar. Bueno, supongo que este ya te habrá enseñado lo que está ocurriendo. La cuestión es que si queremos detenerlos, necesitamos tu ayuda. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Una pregunta, veras, el pony cosa solo nos enseño la parte donde lo reclutan, pero...realmente esa chica es...Pinkie?-le pregunto Many a Blulk.

-Existen un número casi infinito de realidades alternativas, así que seguramente sí lo sea.-le respondió este.

-Pues si es ella...tenemos un gran problema...-diria Many, jugando con su cuchillo.

-Es peligrosa, sí, pero solo es una pony. No creo que sea ella de la que tengamos que preocuparnos, más que por las otras personas que estén reclutando.

-No lo digo por eso...veras...mi compañero Greenshy tiene un panico profundo a Pinkie desde que lo conozco, y todo por unas pesadillas que tenia incluso antes de conocerla...solo espero que ellos no se den cuenta de ese temor...porque si lo hacen...creo que el pobre Greenshy no lo podria soportar...

-Comprendo.

Superpony decidió acompañarlos.

- Yo ayudare e iré por un amigo que puede ayudarnos - Dijo Clark refierendose al Grifo Green Lantern.

-Date un poco de apuro, la planta con patas no espera por nadie.-dijo señalando al pony-cosa.

El pony-cosa hizo un gesto, y un portal apareció frente a ellos, a la vez que otro aparecía junto al grupo de los mercenarios.

* * *

En una Equestria completamente diferente, un pequeño orbe en una gran habitación de un devastado castillo de Canterlot mostraba todo lo que el pony-cosa veía como si de una cámara se tratase. En las sombras, una figura sentada junto a la mesa donde se hallaba el orbe observaba.

-Bien, por ahora, todo va según el plan.-dijo Grogar saliendo de la hbiatación. Afuera se encontro con otra figura mas anciana.

-Hay que decir que era una buena idea eso del espia infiltrado...no se como no se me pudo ocurrir antes...y ahora, gracias a eso...ya se un punto debil de esos Mercenarios...jejejeje...tendre que pedirle un favor a...ella...

-¿Ella?-le pregunto curioso Grogar a Grey.

-Me referia a Pinkamena...PinkiePool o como quiera que se llame ahora...cuando llegue el momento...quiero que ella se encargue de ese maldito Pegaso...


	3. Planes y misterios

Pinkiepool estaba caminado junto a Whulk por un corredor del castillo dando saltos.

-Me encanta que Grogar nos haya hecho traer a tanta gente. ¡Así puedo hacer un montón de nuevos amigos!

-Je, pues más te vale olvidarte de ese plan. Estamos aquí por trabajo, y no creo que nadie sea capaz de soportarte mucho tiempo.-le dijo Whulk.

-Bueno, yo a ti te caigo bien. ¿Porque a los demás no debería caerles también bien?

-Entérate, yo no soy tu amigo, ni me caes bien.

-Oh, pero eso tiene fácil solución.-dijo poniéndose delante de él y mirándole a los ojos.-Antes de que termine el día, tu y yo seremos los mejores amigos.

-No creo que lo consigas ni en un día, ni en un millón de años.-dijo Whulk amenazadoramente.

*1 hora después.*

En la habitación de Pinkiepool, las piezas de su traje estaban tiradas en el suelo dejando un rastro hasta su cama, que tenía las patas hundidas. En ella se hallaba Pinkie durmiendo mientras Whulk la abrazaba contra su pecho. Este de repente abrió los ojos sorprendido y dijo:

-¿Cómo demonios lo ha hecho?

De repente, alguien toco en la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Lex recorria el lugar sin su armadura,cuando de repente...

-Oh señor Lex, que hace usted por aquí?-diria Grey, dejando de llamar a la puerta y girandose para el recien llegado.

- Estoy conociendo el lugar - Respondio el calvo

-Oh, entendido...yo esperare un poco mas...necesito pedirle un favor a Pinkie...aunque creo que tardara en salir...jejeje...

- Yo que tu mejor volvia en unas horas - Aconsejo Lex y se fue caminando

-Es por eso que me traje esta silla...jejejeej...-dijo, mientras el anciano se sentaba en ella y esperaba...

Mientras tanto, Whulk se levantaba lentamente de la cama con un sigilo inusitado para alguien de su tamaño. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con compañía.

-Esto no es lo que parece.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, las camaras que habian ya me lo han dicho todo por ti...tranquilo, no hay en la habitacion...no puedo correr el riesgo de que Pinkie no me quiera hacer ese favor...ehm...esta despierta?

-Ahora mismo está durmiendo, pero...

-¡Whulkieeeeeeeeee...!-se oyó una voz dentro de la habitación.

-Tú no me has visto.

Whulk salió corriendo del lugar, mientras Pinkiepool salía por la puerta mientras se vestía.

-Oh, hola Grey. ¿Querías algo?

-Si, veras Pinkie...oh bueno...no se como querrás que te llame...bueno, al grano...quiero que, cuando llegue el momento...te encargues tu de uno de mis...enemigos...

-¿Te refieres a ese pegaso verde llamado Greenshy?

-Afirmativo, supongo que habras oido algo sobre su miedo mas...profundo, verdad?-diria este, sonriendo.

-Oh, sí. Tengo mi propia máquina dimensional, así que puedo ir por él. ¿Quieres algo lento, o rápido?-dijo mientras afilaba su espada.

-Lo que tu quieras, después de todo...tu eres la experta, no?

-Bien, solo necesito saber una cosa. ¿Has visto a mi Whulkie?

-Claro, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho, se fue por ahi...-dijo, señalando por la direccion donde se habia ido-Por cierto, muchas gracias señorita...y perdon por hacerla perder el tiempo...

-No hay problema.-dijo Pinkiepool dando saltos hacía el pasillo.

Mientras, Whulk se escondía tras una esquina.

-Creo que aquí no me encontrara.

Whulk se dio la vuelta y vio una figura vestida de rojo y negro detrás suya.

-¡Te encontré!

Pinkiepool se hecho al cuello de Whulk abrazandolo, mientras a su alrededor salían corazoncitos. Este simplemente miro al cielo como diciendo "¿Porque a mí?"

-Cariño, necesitaba que me ayudarás a acabar con alguien. Puedo yo sola con él, pero está acompañado por gente muy poderosa, y pensé que mi fuerte y guapo semental querría protegerme.-dijo ella poniendole una mirada seductora.

Whulk se hecho para atrás un poco nervioso.

-Mira, no pienso acompañarte, lo que te pase a mi no me importa, ¡y lo que ha pasado hace un momento no volverá a repetirse!

Whulk la miraba bufando furioso. Ella simplemente inspiro para empezar a hablar, y...

*2 horas después.*

Las paredes de la habitación de Pinkiepool estaban agrietadas, y el mueble de la cama estaba completamente roto, quedando solo el colchón en el suelo.

-Como... demonios... lo hace.-decía Whulk tumbado solo bocarriba en la cama.

-Bueno, ¿vamos ya?-dijo Pinkiepool mientras terminaba de vestirse y el portal dimensional se abría.

Pinkiepool cruzó el portal. Whulk suspiro, y entró por él con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

-Comprenderás que lo que te pido es justo.

Grogar se hallaba en la misma sala de antes en una conferencia con otro ser, aunque la imagen mostrada era borrosa.

-Lo sé amo, pero yo...

-Basta.-dijo la voz a través del orbe.-Te proporcione todos los medios que me pediste para llevar a cabo tu plan en curso. Dentro de dos días recibirás la visita de mi protegida para recoger el "paquete". Para entonces más vale que lo hayas encontrado, o si no...

-Lo comprendo.

-Bien, te deseo suerte, pero cumple con tu parte.

La luz del orbe se apagó, y Grogar, considerablemente nervioso, se dirigió al exterior de la habitación con una idea muy clara en la mente.

-Para esto necesitare la ayuda de Luthor.

Lex caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el edificio hasta que alguien lo intercepto

-Luthor, necesito hablar contigo sobre cierto asunto. ¿Tienes ciertos conocimientos sobre seres alienigenas y mecánica espacial?-le pregunto Grogar.

-Si, tengo conocimientos sobre las debilidades, tecnologia y otras cosas mas relacionadas con "cierto pony extraequestriano" - Dijo Luthor

-¿Tienes los conocimientos para construir una nave espacial? Yo te proporcionare el material. Cuando hayas terminado, necesito que encuentre cierto objeto alrededor de la órbita del sol.

- Yo me referia a Superpony, y si tengo los conocimientos para hacer algo superior al Halcon Milenario - Dijo Luthor

-Se bien a lo que te referías. Te daré el material y el personal que necesites. Yo mismo te daré las coordenadas de la localización del objeto. Pero necesito que no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿entendido?

- Entendido, necesitare esto - Dijo dandole una lista - Y en cuanto al personal necesitare 6 Grifos y 3 Dragones adolesentes

-Tengo a muchos de ambas especies en mi guardia personal. Y hablando de dragones, ¿dónde anda el nuestro? Bueno, eso ahora no importa.

*12 horas después*

-No pensé que fuerais a terminar tan rápido.-dijo Grogar observando la nave.-Bueno, ¿cuando podréis despegar?

- Cuando quieras que despegue, esta lista para comenzar a volar - Contesto el pony calvo

-Bien, salid inmediatamente.-dijo Grogar saliendo del improvisionado hangar. Varias horas después, la nave de Luthor seguía orbitando el sol, cuando un extraño pico energético era detectado por la nave, y la imagen mostraba un capullo parecido al de una oruga, y brillante como el oro.

* * *

Mientras Grey avanzaba y entraba en una sala llena de pantallas y sofas.

-Que suerte que la tecnologia humana funcionase aqui...jejeje...

-Grr...cuando vamos a por esos estupidos ponies?-diria el dragon, tumbado en un sofa.

-Pronto amigo mio, muy pronto...y el ataque no ha hecho mas que comenzar...-diria, mientras en una de las pantallas se veian a Pinkiepool y a Whulk.

-Bueno...hora de probar si el aparato que os di funciona... Grey a Pink, Grey a Pink, Pink, me recibe?

-Alto y claro, Greyie.-decía Pinkiepool a través del comunicador.

Ella y Whulk se hallaban caminado por el bosque, mientras buscaban el rastro del grupo de héroes.

-Bien Pink...se que te dije que hicieses lo que tu creyeses...pero se me ha ocurrido una idea...y, porque no, puede ser divertido, te apuntas?-diria Grey, acomodandose en el sofa.

-Oki doki loki. Me encanta lo divertido. Sí tú dices que es divertido, lo haremos. ¿Verdad, cari?

-Mueh.-dijo Whulk de forma desinteresada y apática.

-Bien Pink, te dire en lo que consta mi plan. Bien, el objetivo es hacer sufrir el maximo posible a Green, para eso, debemos atacarle donde mas duele...su familia...hay que realizar varios pasos para que esta mision tenga exito, empecemos...: Primero, tienes que secuestrar a uno de los Mercenarios, es el que mas problemas puede darte, ahora te paso la imagen del respectivo al comunicador. Bien, teneis que secuestrarlo y encerrarlo aqui, en una celda antimagia que yo he construido. El objetivo es robarle un aparato que tiene para disfrazarse, y esa mision es perfecta para ti, señorita Pink.

Segundo paso, teneis que secuestrar a las hermanas de Greenshy, con ellas os seran mas faciles, son las unicas hembras del grupo y son Pegasos, traedlas aqui tambien.

Tercero, teneis que haceros pasar por las hermanas a las que acabais de secuestrar, para eso, necesitareis el aparato que le habriais robado al Mercenario, y cuando menos se lo espere, lo noqueais y lo traeis aqui. Entonces Pink, es cuando comienza tu diversion, te dejare hacer absolutamente lo que quieras con los prisioneros...ha quedado claro?

-Oki doki. Mi Whulkie y yo nos encargaremos de ello.-dijo Pinkiepool mientras se abrazaba a la pata delantera de Whulk. Este simplemente volteo los ojos hacía el cielo dejando ver que estaba harto.

-Nosotros nos encargamos, Grey.-dijo Whulk mientras cortaba la comunicación, e intentaba despegarse a Pinkiepool.

* * *

Mientras, en el otro extremo del bosque:

-Vale, parece que el pony-cosa ha parado de recoger gente por hoy. Así que acamparemos en el bosque de esta Equestria hasta mañana.-dijo Blulk hablando con los mercenarios, las hermanas de Greenshy, Superpony y Green Lantern.-Lo que me parece raro, porque no le creía capaz de razonar que necesitábamos descanso. En fin, para lo que nos conviene. Preparad lo que tengáis.

Cada uno de los Mercenarios ponían a punto sus armas, Greenshy hacia unos últimos retoques a Flutter, y las hermanas de este ultimo charlaban tranquilamente. El unicornio y el Grifo platicaban entre si sobre lo que habian hecho en los ultimos dias y los eventos por venir, esperaban ayudar en todo lo posible.

Pinkiepool se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás al campamento de los mercenarios. Many Faces estaba un poco más alejado de los demás, por lo que no debería ser difícil capturarle. Se metió en un arbusto que se fue moviendo hasta detrás de Many, y lo agarro para meterlo dentro, para después volver junto a Whulk entre los árboles.

-Fase 1 completada.-dijo Pinkiepool mientras utilizaba la máquina para tomar la apariencia de Shade.

* * *

-Buen trabajo Pink, solo falta capturar a las dos hermanas y a Greenshy y ya podras divertirte, jejejej...Hum...a ti te apetece alguno para cenar?-preguntaria Grey, al Dragon.

-Hm...no se...todos parecen deliciosos...

* * *

-Hm? Donde se metio Many?-preguntaria Longshot, buscando en todas direcciones.

-Supongo que estara por ahi explorando, o incluso invisible...-diria Rocket, mientras comia una manzana.

-Si quieres puedo ir a buscarlo, te parece?-diria Shine, sonriendo, mientras corria en la direccion donde se habia ido Many.

-Eh! Esperame!-diria Shade, corriendo detras de su hermana.

Shine iba caminando sin percatarse de los gritos de su hermana cuando de pronto, vio una cosa en el suelo que le emociono.

-Oh por Celestia! Es esto una motocicleta de colección?-Shine coje la motocicleta-Oh! Alli hay mas! Y son distintas! Con esto podre completar mi coleccion de motocicletas, jijijiji!-dijo, mientras iba agarrando cada una de ellas, pero no se dio cuenta y pronto, se vio dentro de una caja de cartón sostenida precariamente por un palito atado a un cordel. Pinkiepool tiro del cordel, atrapando a Shine en la caja y tirandose ella encima. Shade escucho gritos de socorro de su hermana, y se fue corriendo hacia la posicion de esta, sacando su Magnum. Whulk se interpuso, y con simple toque de su pata, hizo que saliera disparada contra un árbol. Shade intento levantarse, pero no pudo, y cayo desmayada...

-Buen trabajo chicos, lo hicisteis fenomenal!-dijo Grey, celebrando la captura de las dos hermanas.

-No nos felicites aún. Tenemos que ir por el postre. Mientras, ¿que te parece si te enviamos por el portal a estas para que no intenten escapar?-dijo Whulk a través del comunicador con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Encantado, espera que ajuste los datos del Portal para que vayan directamente a la celda-Grey pulsa unos botones-Listo, echad a las dos hembras y al Unicornio aqui, Green tendra una celda especial solo para el, jejejej...

-Ahí van.

Pinkiepool arrojo a Shine por el portal, y de un empujón a Shade, mientras que Whulk agarro la cola de Many con los dientes, y lo arrojo con fuerza por el portal, haciendo que chocara con el muro opuesto de la celda.

-Bueno sigamos a lo nuestro.-dijo Pinkiepool, mientras activaba el disfraz de Shade.

-Ahí que decirlo, ese disfraz te queda muy bien.-dijo Whulk.

-Pero que cosas me dices.-dijo Pinkiepool con voz tierna encogiéndose de forma sexy, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Whulk, quien se enrojeció un poco y aparto la vista.

-Bien, tres Mercenarios menos...jejeej, estamos cerca amigo mio!

* * *

Blulk se hallaba en el campamento con los demás, y levanto la cabeza un momento en dirección de los ruidos.

-Hmf, habrán sido los animales.-dijo para volver a recostarse en el suelo con una mirada triste y preocupada.

-Eh Blulk...pasa algo?-diria Greenshy, acercandose, a comprobar el porque de su tristeza.

-Oh, nada en especial. Simples problemas familiares. Aunque tampoco pueda decirse que es una situación normal.

-Es sobre tu primo? Recuerda que el Pony-Cosa me mostro eso tambien...

-Es que simplemente no se que hacer con él. A pesar de las cosas horribles que ha hecho, es de mi familia, y tengo que ayudarle. Pero no se como.

-Yo no sabria que hacer si mis alguna de mis hermanas se convirtiese en mala...no creo poder soportarlo...

-Hablando de una de las reinas de Roma.-dijo Whulk señalando a la espalda de Greenshy. Este se giro para ver a Shade asomarse entre los árboles.

-Disculpad que os interrumpa, pero estoy buscando a Shine, y no la encuentro por ninguna parte. ¿Me hechas una mano, Green?

-Claro, ahora voy...si me disculpas...-dijo este, y se despido para luego acompañar a su hermana.

-Vaya, es curioso. De tanto pensar en mi primo, es como si sintiera su presencia aquí. Casi siento su aura energética.-dijo Blulk cerrando los ojos, preparandose para dormir. Unos segundos después, volvió a abrirlos de golpe.- ¡Realmente estoy notando su aura energética!-dijo mirando exaltado hacía los lados.-Tenemos problemas, y muy graves.

-Tienes razon...algo va mal...-diria Longshot, mirando con su rifle hacia donde habian desparecido.

* * *

Greenshy seguía siguiendo a su hermana por el bosque. De repente está se detuvo. Cuando Greenshy iba a preguntarle que pasaba, sintió como una enorme pezuña lo cogía por el cuello contra un árbol.

-Y aquí acaba nuestra misión.-dijo Whulk mientras Pinkiepool se quitaba el disfraz y habría el portal.

Greenshy intento gritar, pero la presion que estaba sintiendo en su cuello fue tan grande que acabo desmayandose...

Mientras en el campamento...

-Tienes razon...algo va mal...-diria Longshot, mirando con su rifle hacia donde habian desparecido.

* * *

-Perfecto, simplemente genial, jijijiji!-reiria Grey mientras brindaba con el dragon.

* * *

**¿Qué tendrá planeado Grey para Greenshy? ¿Qué es lo que le mando buscar Grogar a Luthor en el espacio? Y lo más importante, ¿quién es el amo?**

**Una aclaración y una pista: el amo no tiene nada que ver con Dr. Who, y comparte orígenes inspiracionales con cierto odiado demonio de la aniquilación.**


	4. A la conquista de nuevas realidades

La cabina de presurización se abrió, permitiendo atraer el capullo al interior de la nave. Dos grifos lo llevaron en una camilla hasta la sala donde se encontraba Luthor, quien observaba el capullo sin saber bien que contenia o si les serviria de algo. Utilizo un escaner para medir los picos de energía, pero este se frió nada más empezar. Al final opto por volver al planeta, y preguntarle a Grogar.

* * *

En el castillo de Grogar, un guardia unicornio y un guardia grifo vigilaban la celda donde se hallaban las hermanas de Greenshy y Many. El unicornio se fijo en que el grifo no dejaba de mirar para allí.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Oh, nada. Solo me fijaba en lo buena que estaba la mayor. ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos que está así para...?

-Je, tenes que dejar de dejarte llevar por eso que tienes entre las patas. Además, sabes que nos haría el jefe si se entera?

-No tiene porque enterarse.

* * *

Mientras Grey caminaba por los pasillos, con una sonrisa en el rostro, buscando a Grogar para informarle de sus avances. Lo encontró en la habitación en la que solía estar, observando por la ventana, visiblemente preocupado.

-Señor Grogar, se encuentra disponible? Le traigo novedades.

-Pasa Grey. ¿De que querías informarme?-dijo apartándose de la ventana.

-Tenemos capturados a Dos de la Mercenarios y a una colada que se colo en la fiesta...da su permiso para que Pinkie comience a divertirse?

-Adelante, si empezamos a deshacernos de ellos ahora, luego los que queden nos darán menos problemas.

* * *

El unicornio llevaba el cuero inconsciente de Shade mientras el grifo cerraba la celda. Al cabo de unos minutos, Pinkiepool llego allí.

-Vaya, supongo que Grey se habrá encargado personalmente de la mayor.-dijo entrando en la celda.

* * *

Antes de irse, Grey recibio una llamada por el comunicador del Dragon, que aun seguia en la sala

-Parece ser que van a hacer algo con una de esas ponies...-dijo el Dragon.

-Que intentas decir?-dijo Grey, confundido.

-Los guardias, han agarrado el cuerpo de la Pegaso y parece que van a hacer...travesuras...-dijo este, soltando una risa.

-Esos idiotas!-diria Grey, alertando la atención de Grogar-Espero que la incopetencia de tus guardias no nos cause problemas...-diria Grey, mientras se guardaba el comunicador.

-Me está bien empleado por no mejorar el hechizo de control mental.-dijo Grogar.-Será mejor que los detengas antes de que esto vaya a más.

Grey rapidamente intento contactar con Pinkie...

-Pink! Rapido! Unos guardias quieren divertirse con una de las hermanas de Greenshy...no se donde diablos pueden estar, pero tenemos que impedirlo antes de que las cosas se salgan fuera de control!

* * *

Shade se despertó en una habitación, tumbada en una cama.

-Tú vigila la puerta, y yo me entrentendre.-le dijo el grifo al unicornio.-Está es una de las pocas salas donde no han colocado una de esas "cámaras", así que aquí no podrán vernos.

Cuando Shade intento moverse, comprobó que la habían atado con cadenas extendiendo sus miembros, inmovilizándola completamente.

-Buenos días, preciosa. Tú y yo lo vamos a pasar muy bien.-dijo el grifo tumbándose encima suya.

-Estupido cerdo! Alejate de mi!-dijo Shade, intentando liberarse.

-Oh, vaya, la gatita ha salido peleona.

-Tío.

-Ahora no, espera tu turno.-le dijo el grifo molesto al unicornio.

-Pero tío.

-¡Qué esperes tu turno!-el grifo se volteo para ver una enorme figura blanca justo detrás suya.

-¿Qué te parece si utilizamos una de las patas de la cama para hacerte a ti lo que le ibas a hacer a ella?-dijo Whulk mirando con una sonrisa atemorizante, mientras el grifo agachaba la cabeza intimidado.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos, Grey?-dijo Pinkiepool con una espada en el cuello del unicornio, quien sudaba la gota gorda.

-Llevadlos ante Grogar, son sus guardias, el sabra que hacer...siento haber retrasado tu diversión...como recompensa le dire a mis robots que modifiquen tu habitación para que sea mas...resistente...no queremos que se venga abajo el edificio, verdad?-bromeo, mientras mandaba a los robots a arreglar la habitación.

-Entendido.-dijo Pinkiepool haciendole una seña a Whulk, quien dejo salir una sonrisa que daba aún más miedo.

*2 horas después.*

Shade estaba de vuelta en la celda con Many y Shine, quienes ya se habían despertado.

-Hermanita!-dijo Shine, meintras abrazaba a Shade-Como estas...te han hecho algo?-pregunto preocupada.

-No te preocupes...casi me violan...ero estoy bien...

-Rayos...todo esto es mi culpa...-dijo Many Faces frustadamente.

* * *

Whulk había llevado a los guardias junto Grogar. Tras salir de la habitación, Grogar se puso frente a los guardias.

-Caballeros, creo que fui bastante claro que pasaría si alguien desafiaba mi autoridad.-dijo Grogar de forma amenazante.

* * *

Greenshy comenzaba a despertar, y se encontro en una celda aislado...confundido, intento leventarse, pero no tenia fuerzas...

-Auch...donde estoy...?

* * *

Despues de haber obtenido el extraño capullo, la nave regreso y Luthor tenia curiosidad sobre que era lo que habian recogido y si les seria de utilidad en su mision. Grogar le recibió en el hangar. Sacaron el capullo en una camilla, y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Bien, veo que lo habéis encontrado.

- Sigo queriendo saber que es - Dijo Lex Luthor

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.-dijo Grogar llevándose el capullo y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

Mientras Greenshy pensaba en una forma de salir de alli, la puerta de la Celda se abrio y por ella entro...Shade.

-Hermanita! Has venido a rescatar...-pero no pudo continuar ya que fue recibido por un golpe, que le hizo estrellarse contra la pared-P...pero que...diablos...?

-Callate idiota, jijijij-dijo la pony, mientras pulsaba unos botones que hicieron que unas manos roboticas pusieran a Greenshy en una camilla metalica.

-Shade...esto no es gracioso...-dijo Greenshy, empezando a asustarse.

-Que te hace pensar que yo soy esa boba?-dijo divertida, mientras sacaba el aparato de Many Faces, enseñandoselo a Greenshy, mientras luego lo guardaba.

-Many Faces? Sigue sin ser gracioso...-diria, rodando los ojos.

-Tampoco soy ese idiota, jijijij, digamos que tus hermanas y el estan...en otra habitacion...me encargare de ellos mas tarde...

-Entonces...quien diablos eres?-diria, aunque sin imaginar que se arrepentiria de hacer esa pregunta.

-Esta bien, ya que insistes...-dijo sacando el aparato de Many Faces, y tocando unos botones para volver a su forma original.

-Grey! Debi imaginarlo!-diria Greenshy, intentando liberarse.

-No intentes liberarte, no soy tan inutil como esos estupidos Changelings...y ahora quedate quieto...vas a recibir una sorpresita...que te va a gustar mucho...-diria, mientras abandonaba la sala.

* * *

Superpony y Green Lantern se dieron cuenta que habian desaparecido varios de los mercenarios, buscaron por el cielo pero no encontraron nada sin embargo intuyeron que algo estaba pasando por lo que volvieron con el resto de los ponies. En el campamento, los Mercenarios estaban devastados por asi decirlo, Fast Runner corria en circulos sin saber que hacer, Rocket y Big Gun pateaban arboles, Mad Fire y Fast Heal estaban casi en panico sin saber que hacer y Longshot seria el mas tranquilo de todos, acercandose a Blulk, diria...

-Normalmente mi hermano es la cabeza pensante, pero teniendo en cuenta de que parece que ha sido secuestrado tambien, es mi responsabilidad tomar ese rol...bien...hay algun plan?

-No lo se. El único que sabía usar la máquina dimensional ha sido secuestrado, y el pony-cosa no nos llevará hasta que le de la gana.

-Sobre eso...no es totalmente cierto...-diria Longshot, con una sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?

Longshot buscaria en una mochila verde que habia cerca de ahi y sacaria una esfera redonda, se acercaria a Blulk y le preguntaria...

-Sabes lo que es esto?

-Por el contexto, ¿una máquina dimensional?-dijo sonriente.

-No solo es eso...-sonreiria y pulsaria unos botones, al hacerlo, la esfera se elevaria y aumentaria de tamaño, le saldrian una minigun en la parte delantera y unos lanzacohetes en la parte de arriba de la esfera, esta, hablaria con una voz un tanto conocida...

-Buenos dias Green...oh...eres tu Longshot, que pasa?

-Flutter, te presento a Blulk, saluda!

-Encantado de conocerle señor Blulk, soy Flutter, mini-torreta multifuncional creada por Greenshy.

-Hola Flutter. ¿Porque no me sorprende el tono de su voz?-le dijo Blulk a Longshot.

-Fue uno de los primeros inventos de Greenshy, segun nos conto él...fue cuando estaba en busca de Fluttershy, por eso tiene ese nombre. La voz llega de mas tarde, cuando ya estaban juntos, pero en fin...creo que esto es lo que necesitamos para encontrarles...Flutter, han secuestrado a Green, a sus hermanas y a Many, necesitamos que lo localices, por cierto, esta en otra Dimension, a si que empieza a buscar, por favor.

-Eso esta hecho!-diria, mientras empezaba a analizar datos.

* * *

-Oye, Grogui.-dijo Pinkiepool entrando con Whulk siguiéndola-Ahora mismo nos aburrimos mucho, ¿hay algún trabajo que...?-Pinkiepool se fijo en que Grogar observaba algo en el orbe.

Allí aparecía la imagen de una chica de melena rosa y ojos verdecinos sentada e un pupitre con el típico uniforme escolar de cualquier instituto japonés.

-En realidad puede que haya algo.-dijo Grogar.-Veréis, he pesado que ya que la conquista de esta dimesión está completa, podría ir a conquistar otras.

-¿Y que tiene esa chica y la dimensión que quieres conquistar en común?-dijo Whulk.

-Pues que en ese mundo realmente solo hay un ser con un poder que pueda representar una amenaza potencial, ya que aunque hay otros seres con grandes poderes, son de un nivel medio o bajo, y este tiene un punto débil muy fácil de alcanzar. Esta chica. Se trata de la hija del rey de Deviluke, el soberano del universo. Con ella en nuestro poder, podemos hacernos rápidamente con...-Grogar se fijo en que Pinkiepool se había colocado al lado suya mirándolo fijamente.-¿Ocurre algo?

-Si mi amiga Applejack me ha enseñado algo, es a adivinar cuando la gente miente. Te fijas tanto en esa chica por que la quieres para ti.

Grogar se enrojeció y se aparto de ella.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No es nada de eso!

-¿Entonces porque estás tan nervioso?-pregunto Whulk.

-Es que yo... esto...-Whulk y Pinkiepool se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que...-¡Vale, lo admito! Toda mi vida he estado haciendo planes para esta campaña de conquista, y lo he pasado muy solo. Necesito a alguien que me haga compañía.

Grogar bajo la cabeza mientras ellos lo observaban con una mueca extraña.

-¡Tú lo que eres es un degenarado!-dijo Whulk-¡Pero si debe tener solo un par de años menos que yo!

-Para el amor no hay diferencias. ¡Y ahora dejadme solo!

-Viejo verde...-decían Pinkiepool y Whulk al salir.

* * *

Un guardia se acerco a la celda de Many, Shade y Shine.

-Vosotros, salid despacito y con cuidado, vamos a trasladaros.

Los tres solo miraron mal al guardia, mientras salian despacio.

Otro fue a buscar a Grey, el dragón y Luthor para avisarles del viaje. Grey y el Dragon seguian conversando animadamente hasta que tocaron a la puerta, después de recibir las nuevas, Grey le dijo al dragon:

-Reunete con los demas, yo ire a por Greenshy.

Lex entro al edificio luego de haber estado recorriendo las cercanias del lugar y se sorprendio ya que saldrian de mision, por lo que activo su armadura y se acerco a ellos.

- Espero que no planeen irse sin mi - Dijo el pony calvo

-No creerías eso. Nosotros vamos delante, el cornudo viene dentro de dos días, porque dice que tiene que arreglar unos asuntos.-le dijo Whulk a Luthor.

* * *

Un portal se abrió en el interior de una nave. Por el portal pasaron una chica con un disfraz de Deadpool, un Hulk blanco, un hombre vestido de gris, un dragón y un hombre calvo vestido con una extraña armadura verde y morada.

-Según nos explico Grogar, está nave y su tripulación y fuerzas de asalto las consiguió de la misma persona que se los proporciono cuando fue a conquistar su Equestria.-dijo Pinkiepool.

-Sigo diciendo que el nombre de la raza de este ejercito me suena de algo.-dijo Whulk pensativo.

- Yo me encargo del sistema de seguridad de los aliens - Comento Lex

-Perfecto, haz lo que puedas. ¿Y de que dices que te suena, Whulk?-pregunto Pinkiepool.

-Su nombre, ¿como era?... Los Chitauri.

El aspecto de la nave era de una H gigante, mientras a su alrededor se movían lo que parecían serpientes voladoras. En un lateral de su proa, se podía leer el nombre: Sanctuary.

* * *

**Espero que la última palabra os haya revelado la identidad del misterioso malhechor, o si no el nombre del ejercito. Una galleta virtual a quien adivine la serie a la que pertenece la referencia y el desarrollo del siguiente episodio. **


	5. En un mundo humano, un tanto especial

Rito volvía del instituto y caminaba a su casa con la maca de una mano en su mejilla roja por la bofetada.

-¿Porque me pasan estas cosas con Haruna-chan?-se la mentaba el joven.

-¡Rito!

Se giro para ver como una chica pelirosa venía corriendo detrás de él.

-Lala, ¿puedes explicarme que acaba de pasar a la salida? Porque ni yo mismo acabo de entenderlo.

-Bueno, solo recuerdo que a la salida te tropezaste en las escaleras, Haruna iba delante tuya y...

-Ah, sí. Ya recuerdo.-dijo el chico en un tono depresivo.

-Yuuki-kun.

Lala y Rito se giraron para ver a Haruna asomarse tras la esquina.

-Sa-Sairenji.-decía Rito nervioso y extrañado.

-¿Podría hablar contigo a solas un momento?-dijo ella en un tono un poco tímido.

-Claro. Lala, ve volviendo a casa, yo te alcanzo ahora.

-Vale Rito.-dijo ella mientras se despedía de su prometido abrazándolo.

Cuando Lala paso de largo un cruce en la calle, una enorme figura envuelta en un lujoso traje de estilo años 50 americano doblo la esquina y fue en la dirección en la que se hallaban Haruna y Rito.

* * *

Lex observaba el interior de la nave interesado ya que no sabia que existian naves asi, dentro habia un monton de hombres de traje negro y un tipo rubio con una extraña armadura. Zastin vigilaba la orbita de la tierra buscando a Rito ya que hace unas horas habia desaparecido de su radar, sin saber el peligro que corrian ellos mismos. Lex aprovecho la oportunidad y saco un pequeño control de su guante, haciendo que todos se paralizaran menos el y sus acompañantes.

* * *

Rito siguió a Haruna hasta un callejón sin salida. Ella se detuvo frente al muro que había al final de la calle. Rito iba a preguntarle un tanto nervioso porque le había traído hasta ahí., cuando noto que una sombra enorme le cubría desde atrás. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre fornido de 2 metros. Llevaba un traje a rayas de estilo mafioso, con sombrero, gafas, y una bufanda. En las sombras no se podía distinguir su cara.

-Así que tú eres el prometido de esa tal Lala. La hija del hombre más poderoso de este universo se fija en ti. Eres un chico afortunado.-dijo Whulk. cogiéndole el brazo con una mano y levantandole en el aire.

-¡Oye!

Rito y Whulk se giraron para ver a Haruna.

-¡Sairenji, huye, antes de que...!-Rito se callo al ver lo que pasaba.

El cuerpo de Haruna cambio para mostrar a Pinkiepool en forma humana.

-Entiendo que Grogar te haya dejado comprarte ropa para pasar desapercibido, ¿pero era necesario comprarte ropa tan cara?-le dijo Pinkiepool a Whulk.

-Oye, si vamos a disfrazarnos, hagamoslo con estilo.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quienes son ustedes?-preguntaba Rito mientras forcejeaba inútilmente por liberarse.

-Así que aún sigues nosotros. Pensaba que te desmayarías de terror. Bueno, el viejo verde te necesita de cebo, así que hemos venido a capturarte.

Ates de que Rito pudiera contestar, Whulk le golpeo con su dedo meñique, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Esa noche un portal se abría en medio de la ciudad, mientras varias figuras salían por él.

-Vaya, así que están en una dimensión humana.-dijo Blulk mirando hacía los lados-Pero espera, si ahora tenemos un cuerpo humano, eso significa que...-miro hacía abajo, y luego se tapo la entrepierna con sus enormes manos.-Vale, antes de ponernos a buscarlos, deberíamos ir a por algo de ropa.

-Menos mal que tengo la ropa que me hicieron la ultima vez que estuve aquí ..-diría Rocket, mientras iba vestido con un traje de color rojo, con una especie de cinturón que cruzaba en diagonal con dos granadas colgadas, y también con otro cinturón con varias bolsillos en el. También iba vestido con unos pantalones de color negro y botas, aparte del casco.

-Bueno, ahora mismo lo que necesitamos es encontrar una tienda de tallas grandes para mi.-Blulk se giro un momento para ver el escaparate de la tienda junto a la que estaban.

-Vaya, que casualidad.

*10 minutos después*

Blulk vestía una chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones vaqueros, unos guantes blancos, un chaleco de traje junto una camiseta negra y un fular verde. Para cubrirse la cara, se puso una venda, unas gafas negras, y una pañoleta morada con rayas. El escaparate de la tienda había sido arrancado junto con parte de la pared.

-Vayámonos de aquí antes de que aparezca alguien. ¿Como lo lleváis vosotros, chicos?-le pregunto a Superpony y Green Lantern.

- Mi traje se adapta a la forma de mi cuerpo - Dijo Clark

- Es igual con mi anillo - Respondio Green Lantern

-Como que casualmente tenias estos trajes guardados en el tuyo?-diría Runner, observando su camiseta roja y pantalones grises sujetos con un cinturón y unas deportivas.

-Creo que eran de mis antiguos compañeros...bueno, da igual...-diría Rocket, jugando con su granada.

-Bien, ya solo falta que... Ah, no, veo que nos has seguido.

Blulk se fijo e que el pony-cosa, o ahora el hombre-cosa, cruzaba el último el portal.

-Bueno, está ciudad es grande. Si queremos encontrarlos, debemos separarnos. ¿Tenéis algún tipo de comunicador a mano, o robamos en una tienda de Walkie-talkies?

-Heh...por supuesto...que clase de Mercenarios seriamos si no tuviéramos?-diría Runner, observando su nuevo aspecto.

-Perfecto, será mejor que nos dividamos. Lantern y Superman, vosotros que podéis volar, registrad los cielos e informarnos si veis algo extraño. Los demás, nos dispersaremos por la ciudad en grupos.

Mad, Big Gun y Runner se dirigieron hacía el norte; Fast Heal, Rocket y Black hacía el sur; y Longshot y Blulk se acercaron a la zona centro de la ciudad, seguidos de cerca del hombre-cosa, que intentaba pasar desapercibido metiéndose entre las sombras. Pero había alguien más que veía a través de los ojos del hombre-cosa.

* * *

-Fue una buena idea observarles mientras esperaba a Gamora. Debería informarles de que tienen compañía indeseada. Informare a Grey.-dijo Grogar manejando su orbe.

* * *

En el Santuario, que orbitaba la Tierra junto a la capturada nave de Zastin y los guardaespaldas reales, un comunicador empezaba a sonar.

-Aqui Grey, alguna novedad?

-Tenemos problemas. Nuestros "héroes" nos han seguido hasta esta dimensión, aunque no entiendo como, porque el único que puede hacerles viajar entre dimensiones es el pony-cosa, y yo no le he ordenado eso.

-Oh...veras, el Pegaso que secuestramos tiene una maquina multidimensional...supongo que la abran usado para seguirnos...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y no te pareció conveniente informarnos sobre ello?! Bueno, la cuestión no es esa ahora. Mira, se han dispersado, así que no puedo sabe donde están todos, así que lo mejor será que les informes a los demás para que se preparen para un posible ataque, ¿de acuerdo?

-Fallo mio, perdona, y no te preocupes, informare a PinkiePool de esto...-diria, cortando la comunicacion y contactando con Pinkiepool-Pink, aqui Grey, nuestros...amigos...han llegado aqui...tened cuidado, quereis?

En la sala de celdas, Many, vestido como el Spy, Shade y Shine se hallaban en una, mientras que Zastin y los guardaespaldas estaban en otra con sus colas sujetas al suelo. Estos último acababa de despertar, y vieron a sus compañeros de cautiverio, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, una puerta se abrió. Whulk entró cargando a Rito, abrió la puerta de una celda vacía, y lo lanzó dentro.

-Bueno, esto ya esta hecho. ¿Tienes la cinta?-le pregunto a Pinkiepool.

-Sí.-dijo ella sacando un sobre marrón. Se llevó la mano al oído y oyó el mensaje de Grey.-Oh, oh...

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Whulk curioso.

-Puede que tengamos problemas.

Whulk y Pinkiepool salieron de allí dejando a los siete prisioneros a solas.

-Como os encontrais chicas?-preguntaria Many Faces, a las dos hermanas de Greenshy, mientras observaba su cuerpo de humano.

-Bien...supongo...-diria Shade, con su vestimenta de humana, que era un pantalon vaquero y una camiseta color caramelo.

-Hu...que tal si jugamos a algo?-diria Shine, mientras sonreia, esta llevaria una camiseta purpura y una falda rosada.

-Shine...sigues igual que alegre que siempre...incluso estando secuestrada...-diria Shade, con seriedad, mirando a su hermana.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y lo más importante, ¿quiénes son los que nos han capturado, y porque?-preguntaba Zastin desde la otra celda, mientras Rito recuperaba la consciencia.

-Perdonen mis modales, yo soy Many Faces, y estas dos señoritas son Shade y Shine, venimos de otro universo, historia larga...quien os ha capturado es un grupo de villanos de distintos universos...que quieren acabar con el multiuniverso...o dominarlo, no lo tengo claro...y desconozco el porque de su secuestro...

-Nosotros somos los guardaespaldas de Lala Satalin Deviluke, hija del rey de Deviluke, supremo gobernante de todo el universo, y el joven en la otra celda es su prometido.-dijo Zastin señalando a Rito.

-Encantado de conocerles, esperemos que nuestra estancia aqui no sea muy larga...-diria Many Faces, mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí, ¿pero como?-dijo Rito uniéndose a la conversación.

-No tengo ni idea...pero tenemos unos compañeros...en estos momentos nos deben de estar buscando... a si que esperemos que vengan rápido ..-diría Many Faces, mientras intentaba buscar alguna forma de salir de allí.-Rayos...si solo tuviera alguna de mis armar...-murmuraria Faces, meintras observaba como Shade se habia rendido de intentar detener a su hermana de jugar a algo.

* * *

En la casa de la familia Yuuki, Lala y Mikan cenaban tranquilamente.

-¿Rito no ha vuelto a casa?-pregunto Mikan.

-No, la última vez que lo vi, fue a hablar con Haruna.-contesto Lala.

-¿Y eso fue al mediodía?-Lala asintió-¿Qué es tan importante para que...?

La coversación fue interrumpida cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Mikan se levantó a abrir, y vio a un cartero.

-Buenas, traigo un paquete para Lala Satalin Deviluke.-dijo el cartero simplemente.

-¿Un paquete para mí? ¡Bien!-dijo Lala cogiendo el sobre, volviendo adentro.

-¿Una entrega a estas horas?

Cuando Mikan se giró, el cartero había desaparecido, así que simplemente cerró la puerta. El carteo caminaba alejándose por la calle, cuando su forma cambió a la de Pinkiepool, y se adentró en un portal de teletransporte.

* * *

Lala abrió el sobre, y sacó lo que parecía un DVD.

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntaba ella.

-Parece una película. Déjame.

Mikan cogió el disco y encendió el televisor. En la imagen aparecía alguien vestido con un traje rojo y negro. Era una mujer, y la cámara enfocaba sus pechos, mientras esta intentaba enfocarla bien.

-¿Así está bien?-dijo Pinkiepool.

-Sí, así está bien. Así que aparta, para que podamos empezar.

Pinkiepool se alejo, y se dejo ver a ella y a Whulk.

-Muy bien, vayamos al grano. No importa quienes seamos, lo único que importa, es que más te vale presentarte en el parque tú sola a las tres de la madrugada en punto. Porque sino, o volverás a ver esto.-dijo Whulk mientras que con una mano alzaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Rito.

-¡Nos vemos a las tres!-dijo alegremente Pinkiepool mientras apagaba la cámara.

Lala y Mikan se quedaron con la boca abierta. Lala inmediatamente intento comunicarse con Zastin, pero no obtenía respuesta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Para que te quieren?-le preguntaba Mikan asustada.

-No se, pero no consigo hablar con Zastin.

-¿No iras tú sola?

Lala no contesto. Simplemente hizo que Peke transformara su ropa, y salió volando antes de que Mikan pudiera impedírselo.

Mientras, Blulk y Longshot seguían buscando. En ese momento pasaban cerca del parque.

-Maldita sea, llevamos así tres horas. Tiene que haber una forma más fácil de hacer esto.-decía Blulk fastidiado.

-Hm...si hubiese alguna localizacion elevada...podria intentar buscar algo con mi rifle...-diria Longshot, sacando el rifle de francotirador

-Hmmmmm... ¿Qué te parece ese árbol? Es el más alto del parque. Súbete e informame. Si no encuentras nada, probaremos en otro sitio.

Longshot, con dificultades, consiguio llegar hasta la cima del arbol, saco su Sniper, y comenzo a observar el paisaje...

-Veamos que tenemos por aqui...

* * *

En el centro del parque, Whulk y Pinkiepool observaban como Lala aterrizaba junto a ellos.

-¡¿Dónde está Rito?!-preguntaba Lala enfadada.

-Vaya, que humos. Quizás deberíamos bajártelos un poco.

Whulk intento acercarse a ella para agarrarla, pero en un descuido, Lala le agarro a él del brazo, y lo lanzo contra un árbol, partiendolo en dos.

-¿Cómo narices ha hecho eso?-preguntaba Whulk perplejo, aún tumbado en el suelo.

-En fin, sabíamos que podían surgir complicaciones.-dijo Pinkiepool.

Acto seguido, sacó una pistola de pulsos electromagnéticos, haciendo que Peke perdiera la forma de ropa de Lala, y quedará inmóvil e el suelo junto a su creadora, que miraba perpleja. Mientras de entre los árboles, los Chitauris empezaban a aparecer. Uno se lanzó a por Lala intentando capturarla, pero fue disparado en la cabeza por un disparo del rifle de Longshot.

-Gracias por quedarte quieto cabezon!-diria este, recargando.

-Vaya, veo que empezáis a aparecer.-diría Whulk, mientras empezaba a zarandear el árbol.

-Rayos, necesito asistencia!-diria Longshot, intentando no caerse.

-¡Ahí va la ayuda!

Una voz gruesa salió de entre los árboles, a tiempo de ver como un tronco salía de la nada, y golpeaba a Whulk. Momentos después, Blulk aterrizó de un salto poniendose entre Lala y el árbol donde estaba Longhot, y Whulk, Pinkiepool y los Chitauri.

-Esto se va a poner divertido.-dijo Pinkiepool sacando las espadas.

-Gracias...-diria Longshot, ajustandose el sombrero, mientras preparaba el rifle y empezaba a disparar contra los Chitauris.

En ese momento, una chica de pelo rubio apareció atacando a los Chitauris. Sus manos se habían convertido en cuchillas, y su pelo en puños.

-¡Yami!-exclamo con alegría Lala al verla.

-Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?-le preguntaba Oscuridad Dorada.

-¿Princesa? ¿Es que eres gobernante de algo?-preguntó Blulk.

En ese momento, Yami utilizo su pelo para formar un montón de puños y empezar a atacar a Blulk.

-¡Oye, que estoy de tu parte!-le decía este intentando parar los golpes.

-Rayos...no te me trabes ahora...-diria Longshot, mirando que su rifle se habia estancado-Bien...hora de usar mi arco...-diria, guardando el rifle y sacando un arco, continuando aniquilando Chitauris.

-Bueno, suerte que contábamos con que aparecieras.

Pinkiepool sacó una mochila con dos tanques a la espalda, mientras que con un arma unida con un cable a estos, empezó a cubrir a Oscuridad dorada con una pasta grumosa. La cubrió completamente, excepto por su cara, endureciéndose, y dejándola completamente inmovilizada. Los chitauris empezaron a dispara contra el árbol donde se hallaba Longshot, dejandole incapaz de asomarse para disparar. Mientras, Whulk apareció de la nada, y le encajó un derechazo en la mandíbula a Blulk que lo arrastró por el suelo abriendo una enorme grieta.

-He de ser sincero, primo. No me alegro de verte.-dijo Whulk crujiéndose los nudillos.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.-dijo Blulk levantándose, pero a la vez pensando: "¿Dónde demonios están los demás?"


End file.
